EarthBound: A New Adventure
by AmazinglyEarthBound
Summary: Sucky title sucks. If anyone has a better one, please PM me. Anyway, for the actual summary! One fateful night, a meteor crash-lands in Onett, and embarks a boy named Ness on a brand new adventure... Also, story is Adventure/Friendship/Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hello, everybody! Today's story will go through EarthBound like so many others. Heck, it'll be fun. I'm not sure at this point what pairings (if any) to include, so I'll just say I dunno. This story may draw inspiration from EarthBound stories from many other people, like 13ssbbfan and I'll Break Your Heart. Some copyrighted ideas have been used, but don't worry! I've paid everybody accordingly. Alright, the seriousness is over, so let's get on with the story. [End of A/N]**

_So, without further ado…_

EarthBound: A New Adventure

_**One night, on the outskirts of Onett, a boy named Ness lay asleep in his bed, unaware that his life was about to be changed forever…**_

_**Even as he slept, as a meteor was hurled through outer space, and this meteor happened to be streaking straight towards Onett…**_

_**The meteor contained a small entity that looked like an ordinary bee…**_

_**But you will learn about all of this later.**_

_**On this fateful night, our story begins…**_

Ness slept in his bed, a dreamless sleep.

A loud noise sounded suddenly. A person could hear it all the way from Twoson.

Upon hearing this noise, Ness woke up from his sleep, shook his head to clear it, and left his room.

He turned on the lights, and went down to the living room.

Ness lived in a small house, but that was just the way he liked it. The ground floor contained the kitchen and living room, where Ness liked to sit and read books after a long day at school. The upper floor had his room, his sister's room, and his parents'. The yard outside wasn't big, but it was just the right size to play a small game of baseball with his friends.

Ness started outside, but his mother spotted him.

"And just where do you think you're going, mister?" she demanded.

"Um… I was just going to go for a walk," said Ness nervously. He hoped she wouldn't see through the lie.

"Ness. I have known you for all of your 12 years. I, of all people should know when you're lying," said Ness' mother disapprovingly. "I know that you were going outside to see what that noise was."

"Alright," said Ness. "I lied. I'll go back to bed no-"

"But," said his mom, cutting him off. "I'll let you go, as long as you get out of your pajamas and get that old baseball bat of yours from Tracy's room."

"Why is it in Tracy's room?" asked Ness.

"Now that, I don't know," his mom admitted.

Ness went back up to his room, changed into his favourite outfit of a yellow and blue striped shirt, blue shorts, and his trademark red cap, and went into Tracy's room.

"What are you doing in here, Big Bro?" said Tracy angrily.

"I'm going out to investigate that noise outside, and Mom said that I should bring the baseball bat in here," said Ness. "_My_ baseball bat, at that."

Tracy reluctantly got the old bat out from underneath the bed and gave it to Ness.

Ness nodded his thanks, and went back downstairs.

Ness walked over to King, the family dog, and said "Well, boy, do you want to come with me?"

King whimpered, and Ness heard a gruff voice inside his head saying, "I'm not going out there! It looks scary!"

"Whoa!" cried Ness. That had never happened before. He had just understood King's thoughts as if the old dog could talk.

He still felt a bit weird about it, but decided to shrug it off and go outside. He had something he really wanted to do, after all.

**[A/N] So, the story begins! This is easily going to be a long one, so hold on tight, and hang on for the ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Chapter two, chapter two, chapter two two two, chapter two, chapter two, chapter two two two, chapter two, chapter two, chapter two two two two, chaaaaaaapter two! (To the tune of the "Lone Ranger") Aah, randomness! But seriously, chapter two.**

Ness walked outside and instantly realized how tired he was. It was midnight, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

But, he knew, he was already outside. And besides, his bed would feel that much better when he went back in.

Off he walked, to the hill at the northernmost point of Onett. He saw a lot of policemen, and wondered how they could possibly have gotten all of the cars up there.

It was a pretty narrow hill, after all.

When he was about halfway up the hill, he saw some road blocks, more cars, more policemen, and…

"Oh, crap," he said. "Pokey Minch."

Pokey Minch was the weirdest, meanest, and fattest kid he knew. Most of the time, Ness wondered why they were even friends.

"Hey!" one of the cops called. "Is this your pig? Get him out of here!"

"I'm not a pig!" cried Pokey. "I'm a human being! I'm just an exceptionally chubby human being!"

"That's practically the same thing," said the cop.

"Ugh!" scoffed Pokey. "You should get out of here, Ness. You'll get in the cops' way."

"That's _officers_ to you!" yelled one of the cops.

Ness shrugged indifferently and went back to his house.

He hadn't been sleeping for more than ten minutes before Ness was awakened by a knock at the door.

"_Tracy! _Stop doing that! I'm trying to get to sleep!"

"Don't get mad at me!" shouted Tracy. "I'm not the one who's doing that!"

Ness grumpily got out of bed and walked to the door.

He got even angrier when he saw none other than Pokey Minch at his door!

"Pokey!" cried Ness. "What do you want?! People are trying to sleep in here!"

"You gotta help me, Ness!" said Pokey. "Picky is gone!"

Instantly, Ness stopped being asleep.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean he's 'gone?'"

"Him and I were up at the top of the hill, where a meteor apparently landed, because the police had to go and deal with the Sharks!" said Pokey. "You know the Sharks; the local street ga-"

"I know who the Sharks are, Pokey," said Ness, exasperated.

"Well, we heard a really creepy noise and I ran off, and I think Picky's still up there!"

"You mean you left your brother, at the top of a hill, alone, near a meteor that could easily have some kind of radiation or something around it?"

"Yes!"

"Pokey, someday you are going to have to learn some responsibility," Ness started.

"Geez, Mom!" said Pokey snobbishly. "Just help me find him, please?"

"Fine, fine!" said Ness. _If it'll make you shut up… _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Not much to say here, but I do wish to tell you… nothing. On with the story!**

Ness walked over to King, and said "OK, King, this time you're coming with me."

"Fine," said the gruff voice in Ness' head. "I guess I have no choice."

"Alright, Ness, looks like we're already!" said Pokey. "Now, you walk ahead and I'll follow behind at a safe distance."

"You know, Pokey, you're cowardice is going to bite you in the behind some day," said Ness.

"That might be true, but that day is not today! Now, let's go find my brother."

Pokey complained all the way up the hill; complained about his parents, complained about Ness, complained about how lazy King was… Pretty much the only thing he didn't complain about was himself.

Ness quietly kept his thoughts to himself, and as they walked up the hill, Ness noticed that the harmless snakes and crows that roam the hill had a blue tinge to their faces. He was just wondering what this was all about when they swarmed him!

Ness gripped the old, cracked bat tightly and was silently thankful that his mom had opted that he take it with him.

The crows showed up in small groups and constantly pecked at the three. King growled and started biting at them, and Ness swung his bat wildly, hoping he wouldn't hit King.

The only person who wasn't any help was Pokey. He did virtually nothing. He tried to use Ness as a shield so he wouldn't get hurt, he apologized to the enemies, and, for some reason, played dead. The animals just seemed to laugh at them in their own way.

Ness was just wondering whether he should brain Pokey with his bat for being so useless when one of the crows – which was wearing sunglasses for some reason – snuck up behind Pokey and stole the pork rinds that he always kept in his pocket.

Pokey was just reaching for one of them when he noticed that they were gone, and saw the crow that took them.

"NO! NOBODY TAKES _MY _PORK RINDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" yelled Pokey. "PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!"

"Whoa! Pokey! They were just pork rinds!" said Ness.

"THEY WERE MY PORK RINDS!" screamed Pokey.

Pokey suddenly walked up to the crow that stole his pork and punched it so hard it went flying…

…about six inches.

The crow, possibly for fear of being hit harder, flew away, and left the pork rinds at Pokey's feet.

"Yes!" said Pokey, exuberant.

Ness put his hand on his face, shook his head, and kept walking.

About three quarters of the way up the hill, Ness, Pokey, and King were suddenly stopped by a hand, a scream, and a swing.

Okay. Let me rewind a bit.

They were walking past a house when a hand fell on Ness' shoulder. He let out a scream and swung his bat wildly, and felt it hit something.

"Ow! What was that for?!" said a man with long scraggly hair.

"Oh, yeah," said Ness sheepishly. "Sorry, Lier."

The man that Ness just hit with his bat was called Lier X. Agerate. He was a self proclaimed treasure hunter.

"Well, anyway, Ness, could you come back to my house later?" asked Lier. "Alone?"

Ness heard a creepy tune played in the background.

"What was that?"

"Oh, sorry," said Lier. He went into his house and turned off his record player. "I do that sometimes. It helps keep up my creepy image."

"Well, you _are_ getting pretty good at that," said Ness.

Ness, Pokey, and King walked up to the top of the hill.

King howled, and once again Ness heard that gruff voice inside his head. "If I knew this was going to be so scary, I wouldn't have come! I'm outta here!"

King bolted, and was off like a shot down the hill.

Ness walked to the other side of the meteor. He could sense something inside it, but shrugged it off and found Picky sleeping near a tree.

Pokey berated him for running off, and then Picky reminded him that it was really Pokey who got scared.

"Pokey!" said Ness. "You really need to learn your responsibility!"

"Forget it, Ness!" said Pokey. "Let's just head home."

They had barely walked a few steps before Pokey stopped.

"Ow!" said Picky. "Geez, Pokey, you need to lose some weight."

"Shut up, Picky! Do you two hear a noise that sounds like a bee flying around?" asked Pokey nervously.

Ness was just about to reply that Pokey must be hearing things, when he heard it. As they watched, a small black bee flew out of the meteor and landed on Ness' head.

"A bee… I am not."

**[A/N] Expect more chapters soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Again, not much to say here. Chapters will be out exceptionally quickly, this is a really fun story to write. Also, I know that that is not even close to what Buzz Buzz says, but give me a bit of credit, I haven't seen the intro for a while!**

"I have come from ten years in the future," said the not-bee. "My name is Buzz Buzz, and in the future, all is devastation…"

"Geez, really?" snorted Pokey. "Buzz Buzz? Could your name be any less creative?"

Ness elbowed Pokey in the stomach. Pokey started grinding his teeth.

"Giygas," continued Buzz Buzz, as if Pokey had not spoken, "the universal cosmic destroyer, has annihilated everything, and I was the only survivor."

"However, where I am from, there is a legend that says 'When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will shatter the nightmare rock and reveal the path of light…' You see, it is my belief that you are that boy, Ness.

Ness could not believe his ears.

"But," he started. "I'm just a kid! An ordinary kid."

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention," said Buzz Buzz. "You will be traveling, and saving your world with the help of three friends, two other boys and a girl."

"Oh, geez," whined Ness. "Please tell me that at least _one_ of them is over 16!"

"How should I know?" asked the not-bee. "I'm only a messenger, really."

"Fine," said Ness. "And if I do end up not dying?"

"Then you will have saved your world from a terrible fate."

"Okay," sighed Ness. "I guess I can do it."

"Um, Ness?" said Pokey. Ness had completely forgotten he was there. "Three boys, did he say? I'm not one of them, am I?"

"I forgot to mention," began Buzz Buzz.

"You forget a lot of things," said Ness suspiciously.

"As I was saying," said Buzz Buzz, a bit annoyed. "I forgot to mention the traits of all of your companions of wisdom, friendship, and bravery."

"Wow," breathed Ness. "They sound like great people! I guess you're not coming after all, Pokey."

Pokey grumbled something under his breath.

"Let's be off, shall we?" said Buzz Buzz.

The four walked back down the hill, and were just about to get back to Pokey's house when a bright light shone down from the sky.

"Careful!" said Buzz Buzz. "If I'm correct, we could be in pretty big trouble."

Sure enough, an odd robot appeared at the bottom of the light. It was tall, slender, and grey, with a visor on its face, some odd symbols on its chest, and its handless arms on its hips.

"Starman Jr." said Buzz Buzz. "Still looking young, I see."

"Quiet, you!" said the robot. "Master Giygas has already been informed! I will put a stop do what the Apple of Enlightenment predicted right this minute!"

**[A/N] This is going to be SO fun! Also, King is going to have a much bigger part in this story than he will in the game.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] This is going to be looooooooong... Also, my computer will not let Greek symbols appear on the story, so I'm going to have to put them in as words. Sorry about that.**

Almost immediately, Buzz Buzz shouted "PSI Shield Sigma!" and Ness could detect subtle changes in the air around him.

"Get back, you three!" he said. "He came from ten years in the future to kill me, and he's an exceptionally formidable foe! I've cast a shield around the four of us so his attacks won't hurt us."

True to what he said, the Starman Jr., as that is what he was called, used attacks that all started with the letters PSI, which all seemed to disappear after touching the shield that Buzz Buzz put up.

Buzz Buzz, Ness, and Picky all fought their hardest against the Starman. Pokey, as usual, did nothing helpful to Ness and his companion.

Before too long, the Starman Jr. started to lose some bolts and cracked his visor. However, he still had one last trick up his sleeve…

He unleashed a huge, inexplicable attack that knocked away the shield that Buzz Buzz had up, and pinned Ness to the ground.

"Apparently, Earth's protector isn't as powerful as Giygas thought," said the robot evilly. "Once I destroy you, I'll be promoted to-"

"King?" said Ness.

"What?" asked the Starman. "No. Our race isn't a monarchy, it's a-"

Ness and his companions heard a bark, and the gruff voice sounded in his head once again.

"Get away from my friend!" King seemed to shout. He jumped through the air with amazing grace and precision, and bit down hard on the Starman Jr.'s leg.

The robot howled in pain, something that Ness thought odd, considering the fact that he was, well, a robot. Nevertheless, it took its foot off of Ness' chest, and that was just the opening he needed.

Ness jumped up off of the ground, just as the Starman shook Ness' dog off of its leg and flung him toward a fence. The old dog hit the fence and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"You may have been bought some time," said the Starman Jr. "But I will still defeat you!"

"Really?" said Ness. "I had other plans." And with that, he swung the old, cracked bat as hard as he could and smashed the Starman's visor to pieces. He felt his bat hit something else when it went in there, and the Starman collapsed in agony. He howled in pain, and Ness could hear a voice sound out through the air, a voice that was worse than a thousand fingernails scraping the world's biggest blackboard and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"You have failed me, Starman Jr…"

"No!" cried the Starman. "Please don't! Give me another chance!"

"You know how I feel about that phrase."

"No! Spare me, please! Master G…g…iy…g…a…s…"

Suddenly, the Starman Jr. got up without a sound. The horrible voice seemed to emanate from inside the Starman, now.

"It seems my lackey could not defeat you with his own small amount of power… No matter. I will just have to do it myself!"

With blinding speed, the Starman knocked Pokey and Picky, who were watching all of this with horror, aside and went for Ness. He pinned Ness down again, this time with one of its slightly stronger arms, and Ness felt heat building up behind where the visor used to be.

"Now that my only threat is gone, the Apple of Enlightenment has been wrong!"

Ness was just about to accept this horrible fate when the Starman got off of him.

"No! You destroy that boy!" said the voice.

"You are not going to cheat your fate today, Giygas!" shouted Buzz Buzz. In all of the confusion, Buzz Buzz had flown _inside_ the Starman's body and was controlling it.

A robotic voice emanated from deep inside the Starman Jr., and its body stopped moving.

"Commencing self-destruct countdown. Self-destruct will occur within two minutes."

"What have you done?!" screamed the voice.

"This Starman doesn't take any orders now," said Buzz Buzz. "In less than two minutes, it will blow up, and you will have no way to destroy this boy, or anyone else. You need to learn your enemies better, Giygas!"

"Fine," said the voice after a long silence. "You have won this round, Buzz Buzz. But let's see how you handle the robot exploding."

With that, the voice faded away.

"Ness!" screamed Pokey. "We're gonna die! I can't die, not yet! I'm only a kid! You gotta help me, Ness! You just gotta!"

Ness tried hard to stay cool after this, but broke down. He fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Ness, don't despair," said Buzz Buzz. "Get up. You can still do thi-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ness, with tears still streaming down his face. He felt energy starting to build up around him. "If it weren't for you, this wouldn't be happening! I'm gonna die, and it's all because of you!"

"Ness, you're right," Buzz Buzz consoled. "This is all my fault. But if we don't do something soon, this bomb will level all of your town."

"What?" said Ness.

"I have a plan, you three! Run back to the top of the hill! Hold your hands on the meteor until I get up there, it will help you."

"But that meteor might have something radioactive on it!" whined Pokey. "I might get pois-"

"Come on, Pokey!" called Picky. "Do you want a curable disease, or do you want to die right here?!"

"Fine…"

Ness, Picky, and Pokey ran to the top of the hill as fast as they could and put their hands on the meteor.

Buzz Buzz followed close behind. "Listen to me, you three. That bomb will explode in a matter of thirty seconds. Pokey, Picky, you two have been given temporary powers to help us. Ness, you will keep yours after this is over."

"Why does he get to kee-" started Pokey.

"Shut up, Pokey!" said Ness.

"On three, all of you aim your hands at the robot and concentrate on forming a shield around it. One… two… THREE!"

And on three, the four aimed their hands, concentrated as hard as they could, and a see-through shield started to form around the Starman's body, which was counting down from 10 at this point.

"Concentrate harder!" shouted Buzz Buzz. "We only have a few seconds left!"

"Commence self destruct in 3… 2… 1…"

On that note, the Starman's body exploded, a huge explosion that would have broken the children's minds if Buzz Buzz had not been guiding them.

The explosion, luckily, was just barely contained by the shield.

"Thank goodness!" said Buzz Buzz in relief.

"Well, that was all well and good," said Pokey. "But I think I should be going home."

"I agree, Pokey. I've had enough of you for one night," said Ness.

**[A/N] Expect, once again, more chapters soon.**


End file.
